


"It's alright, come inside, talk to me"

by shuttymcshutfuck



Series: Fictober 2020 :) [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Lonely Content (The Magnus Archives), Depression, Dissociation, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist With a Cane, M/M, Not Beta Read, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck
Summary: Sometimes Martin gets lonely and things start to fade away. Jon tries his best to bring him back to the present and show him he's not alone anymore.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Fictober 2020 :) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949683
Kudos: 34





	"It's alright, come inside, talk to me"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what I wrote for day 8 of fictober! I hope you enjoy it and if theres anything you think needs to be tagged feel free to let me know!
> 
> Prompt 8: "I'm not doing that again."  
> Title song: Talk to me by Cavetown

Martin had headed out on one of his morning walks to the lake nearby the cabin so Jon was alone reading when he noticed the time. Martin had left before Jon had woken up so Jon had no clue how low he’d been out at the lake but it was almost 1pm and he still hadn’t come back. Of course Jon trusted him but he was starting to get antsy waiting so he threw on his jacket, grabbed his cane and headed out. He found Martin sitting on a bench in front of the lake so he called out.

“Martin?” There was no response, not even a flinch. So Jon quickened his pace and sat down beside him. Jon felt a spike of fear because Martin looked empty, his eyes were glazed over and grey looking off into the distance.

“Martin, can you hear me?” Martin weakly nodded and Jon sighed with relief. He was still there. He could still get through to him.

“Okay, that’s good. Can you walk?” Martin nodded again and Jon smiled reassuringly. 

“Great, you’re doing great. How about we go sit inside and warm you up a bit?” 

  
  
“Okay.” Martin’s voice echoed as he answered and Jon helped him to his feet. They walked slowly arm in arm, once they were back to the cabin Jon led Martin to couch and sat beside him again, placing his cane against the coffee table in front of them.

“I’ll be back in a minute, I’m just going to put the kettle on.” Martin nodded once more and Jon moved as quick as he could to and from the kitchen forgoing his cane so he could use both of his hands, making Martin some tea to help warm him up. When he came back to the couch, Martin’s eyes were still unfocused and foggy. Jon turned on the fireplace and handed Martin the tea. They sat while Martin took a few slips and then placed the cup down like he was on auto-pilot. Jon reached out and grabbed onto his hands, hoping the touch would ground him.

“Martin, can you do me a favour?” Martin moved to face him but it was like he was looking right through him. “Can you name 5 things you can see for me please?” Jon watched Martin look around slowly before answering.

“You, couch, fireplace, table, pillow, your cane.” His voice was still quieting and the echo was still present but he was at least speaking. 

“Great, how about 4 things you can feel?” 

“Jumper, your hands, blanket, couch.” Jon smiled and squeezed Martin’s hands. He was scared, of course he was but he couldn’t show it right now. He needed to focus on bringing Martin back fully if he could.

“You’re doing great, Martin. What about 3 things you can hear?” 

“You, my breathing, the fire crackling.” The colour started to slowly return to Martin’s eyes and he started to lose the echo.

“And two things you can smell?” 

“I’m- I don’t know.” Martin started to shake so Jon squeezed his hands again to grasp his attention.

“That’s okay, how about 1 thing you can taste?” 

“Tea.” Finally all the colour had returned to Martin’s eyes and he looked at Jon, absolutely drained. Jon sighed in relief and smiled at the sight.

“You did great, Martin. Thank you.” 

“I’m tired, Jon.” Martin’s voice was raspy and quiet like he’d been screaming. Jon shuffled along the couch and lay them both down letting Martin lie on top of him. He grabbed a blanket from the arm of the couch and placed it over them both.

“That’s okay, you can lie down. I’ll be here when you wake up.” It only took a few moments for Martin’s eyes to flutter shut and his breathing to even out. Thankfully Jon left his book on the coffee table before he left which meant it was within arms reach. He grabbed it and started to continue where he left off. That was until he felt his eyelids grow heavy.

~~~

“Jon?” Jon tried to rub the sleep from his eyes with one hand. The other still firmly around Martin.

“I’m here, Martin.” He grabbed Martin’s glasses off the table and handed them to him. They both sat up and Jon watched as Martin squinted slightly before putting his glasses on. Jon knew that sleeping on the couch was a bad idea and the ache in his back and legs conformed that but to him it was worth it as long as Martin was okay.

“What happened?” 

“I’m not entirely sure, I think you just got a bit lonely.” Jon really wasn’t sure what happened but thankfully it was over now, or at least the worst was. Martin looked more like himself, cosy and warm and safe. 

“I don’t want to do that again.” Jon grabbed Martin’s hand again and looked him in the eyes. He could see the tears start to shine in Martin’s.

“Hopefully you won't have to.” Jon paused. “Are you hungry?” 

“I think so.” 

“How about I go grab us some food from the kitchen?” He wasn’t sure what there was in the cupboards as they were supposed to go to the village to get some groceries today but he could always rustle up some beans on toast if push came to shove.

“Okay.” Jon got up and kissed Martin on the forehead causing him to blush slightly. He grabbed his cane needing the extra support and started towards the kitchen but stopped before he got to the island. 

“And Martin,” 

“Yeah?” Martin turned and Jon felt himself relax finally. He was safe, they were both safe. He was with the love of his life in a cabin away from London and everyone there. He couldn’t help but think what this would’ve been like with the rest of them there. With Melanie and georgie. With Daisy and Basira. With Tim and Sasha. When everyone was safe and happy.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
